Powerful Forces yucky title, I know
by bonesobsessed
Summary: This is the first fic I've posted on this site but I've posted several over at the boneyard. Booth gets called away, Brennan runs away then gets kidnapped


I have been a HUGE fan of Bones since day one

Bones fan fic 11252.1

I have been a HUGE fan of Bones since day one. I could not have survived the writer's strike without the first two seasons on DVD. Now I can't wait for two things: 1) season four to start and 2) season three on DVD.

I've only recently begun reading the fanfics and posting any comments to other discussions. I couldn't believe people really get to write them up and post for others to read! I thought it was only something I did in my own little dream world. I decided to give one a shot. I've read a lot of the stories in the last couple of days but not all, so I hope I don't step on anyone's toes. Also hope I don't suck.

This is six weeks after the FBI faked Booth's death. For my purposes, Gormogon's apprentice was some random intern at the Jeffersonian and NOT Zack.

It was after midnight and Temperance Brennan was up late working on her new novel. She was putting the finishing touches on her last chapter for the night when she heard a knock at her front door. She sighed as she looked at the time then walked slowly to the door. A second knock came and she checked the peephole for who was disturbing her concentration.

She opened the door with a confused look on her face and said "Booth? What are you…" she noticed something odd about his attire before finishing the question. "Why are you wearing a uniform?" Seeley Booth, her partner for over three years now and close confidante was standing in her doorway.

"Hey Bones. Sorry to bother you so late. Can I come in?" Booth looked very serious. In fact Brennan didn't think she had ever seen him more serious. And that said a lot. She opened the door all the way and step aside for him to enter her apartment. "I have something to tell you and I don't think you're going to like it."

"O-kay. Do you want to sit down?" Brennan said.

"No. Thanks" Booth said as he began to pace her floor.

"Would you like a beer?" She offered, making her way to the kitchen to get one for herself.

"Sure."

Tempe grabbed two beers from the fridge and made her way back to the living room. She had never been good at reading people but Booth seemed nervous. She eyed him warily as she handed him his beer. She stood in front of him as they both took a drink.

"You might want to sit down, Bones." Booth warned. Booth's attitude was starting to worry her so she did as he asked and sat down on the couch.

"Booth, whatever it is just tell me. You're starting to scare me a little." Tempe said.

"Bones, I…" Booth began. Damn. He really didn't know how he was supposed to tell her this. He took another swig of his beer and started pacing again. "I know the whole faked-death thing got all screwed up and I'm sorry. I never meant for you to think…"

Booth looked over at his partner. She held her beer in her hands and had her head down.

"You've apologized about a hundred times." Tempe said looking up but not able to meet his gaze "It's late and I really do not want to go over this again so.." She stopped as her gaze moved over to her front door. There was a large, olive green duffel bag sitting just inside her door. Booth must have brought it with him and she had not seen it.

Booth noticed where her gaze had fallen and knew he had to tell her. This was Bones, his Bones, and the best way to tell her was quick and to the point. "The Army called me back in to duty. I have to leave in the morning."

"What?" Tempe couldn't quite understand what he was saying. Everything became hazy after that first sentence. "What are you talking about? You're with the FBI now."

"I know. Under normal circumstances that might matter, but you know I worked as a sniper and…" Booth had stopped pacing and was standing on the opposite side of the coffee table facing Brennan.

"So they're sending you back? For how long?"

"Six months. Maybe a year." He really hated this. Her beautiful blue eyes were shining with unshed tears as he continued "No one other than my immediate family is supposed to know I'm leaving. But I couldn't go without telling you."

She held his gaze for a moment before looking away. She was starting to cry and she really hated crying. "How long have you known?" Tempe couldn't help but be suspicious of the timing. After all, it hadn't been that long ago she had grieved for a man who wasn't dead.

"I received special orders this afternoon. This is the first chance I've had to talk to you. I had a lot to take care of before morning."

"Can they do that? I thought you were done with the Army. Can they just call one day and say 'oh, sorry, but you have to go back?' What about the FBI? Doesn't working for a federal agency make a difference?" Her voice was starting to catch and she could feel a huge knot form in the pit of her stomach.

"It should but I've been called up for a special assignment. The Army made a formal request through the Director."

"Where?" Tempe practically shouted the question.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Booth walked around the coffee table to sit next to her. "I know that after what happened you think I don't trust you but I do. I _swear_ I do but I have strict orders not to say anything more. Telling you this much is a big risk."

Booth felt like the very life was being squeezed out of him as he watched silent tears fall from his partner's eyes. Trying to comfort Bones could be tricky. Sometimes she let him and other times she was fast to pull away. This time she welcomed his hug.

"There's a little more. I won't be able to make or receive any calls. I don't know yet about letters. There's an off chance they could be sent through one of the bases here." Booth shifted so that Brennan was looking him in the eye again "I'll do what I can to let you know about letters but as far as anyone else knows I've been sent undercover on an FBI assignment."

This all seemed like a nightmare to Tempe. She had just gotten him back and now she would lose him again? It was all happening too fast. When did he have to leave again?

"My flight leaves at 9 am tomorrow." Booth answered. Without realizing she had asked the question aloud.

"Isn't there anything you can do? I mean, someone at the FBI or something?" Tempe cringed inside. She hated that the question made her sound needy. She had learned at an early age not to need anyone and here she was sounding like some little girl. But this was Booth. Like it or not she had come to depend on him as a partner and as a friend. Feeling anything more would be irrational. Still, Booth leaving with a possibility of not coming back brought her close to something like panic.

"I spent most of the afternoon making calls and knocking on doors. The request came from pretty high up in the chain of command."

"Did you have to be so good at your job?" Brennan asked with a small semblance of a smile.

Booth gave a humorless laugh. "Sometimes being the best sucks." They sat on her couch with Brennan leaned up against Booth and his arm around her for several minutes.

Through the haze Brennan realized something else. "What about our cases? What will happen with the relationship with the Jeffersonian and the FBI?"

Now he _really_ hated answering that question. "You and the squints will get a new agent."

Brennan wanted to scream that there was no way she would work with another agent. Before their partnership Brennan had worked with any number of federal agencies. She couldn't stand any of the agents she'd worked with prior to Booth. She'd worked with so-called top agents from the CIA, NSA and Homeland Security. Requests from all types of agencies came across her desk monthly. She stopped accepting them once she and Booth started working together. The famous Dr. Brennan had become exclusive to the FBI.

"I hate this." She said softly.

"I know." He replied. They sat together for a while longer but Booth knew he was only prolonging the inevitable. He didn't want to give up holding her when he might not have the chance again. A lot could happen over the next several months. Finally he realized he had to go. Staying any longer was torture, so he said softly "Bones, I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

He stood up slowly and held is hand out to help her up. Surprisingly she took it. Once standing, and on pure instinct, he pulled her into another tight hug. Brennan surprised herself with how tightly she hugged him back.

Booth forced himself to release her and turned to leave.

Suddenly and from out of nowhere Brennan knew she could not let him go like this. She cried out "Wait!"

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned to look back at her. She might not be able to read people but she could read Booth. The look in his eyes tore at her heart. She said the only thing she could think to "Please don't go."

Booth stood in front of the door, his hand still on the knob and closed his eyes against the pain slicing through him. You'll never know, he thought, how much I don't want to leave. He opened his eyes and looked back at her pleading blue eyes, wet with tears. He let go of the doorknob and walked back over to where she still stood. Booth took her face in his hands and rested is forehead against hers. Neither one of them breathing steadily. "I have to," was his whispered response with his eyes closed. Finally he managed to open his eyes to meet her gaze. Brennan held her breath thinking he would at least kiss her goodbye. Booth fought the urge to do just that, fearing it would make matters worse. Once again he forced himself to release her and turned again to leave. Brennan grabbed the corner of his open jacket pulling him back around to face her. That's when he knew he had to try. Booth once again cupped her face in his hands and he kissed her. Brennan leaned into him and slipped her arms around his neck to hold him closer. The kiss deepened for a moment and then they parted, neither one breathing too steady. Then they just stood there staring at each other, Brennan with that look in her eyes that always got to him.

Booth knew she was afraid he would leave and never come back. It was why he had come here against everything else to tell her what was happening. "I need you to listen to me Bones." He held her gaze and would not let her break it "I'll be back. I _will _be back. You know I wouldn't leave you if I had a choice." She gave him a small, shaky smile and nodded her head. With one more brief kiss he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

Chapter 2

Six months later

Dr. Brennan surveyed her office at the Jeffersonian one last time as she prepared to leave. She was off on another one her sojourns to some God-forsaken part of the world. It was the sort of trip she took regularly before teaming up with Booth. Angela stood in the doorway looking worriedly at her best friend, wanting to scream or at the very least shake some sense into her genius (but sometimes incredibly dense) best friend. She and Brennan had played out this scenario countless times. Angela, afraid that Bren would be in danger and get hurt and Brennan being, well, Brennan. Determined to plunge headfirst into whatever mass grave or general horror she might find along the way. Even working with the FBI there were times Angela was concerned for her friend's safety but at least she had Booth with her. Brennan was on her own during these crazy trips. Angela shuddered to remember the story Bren had recounted about her last trip to El Salvador.

Angela knew her best friend so well. Knew that Bren was running. She was running from her feelings and her memories. The last six months had been hard on her. The FBI had assigned and reassigned agents to work with Brennan and the team at the Jeffersonian. There had been eight in all. The first couple of agents the FBI assigned were complete disasters. Number seven had potential until he made the unforgivable mistake of calling Brennan "Bones." Booth's nickname for the renowned scientist was common knowledge but no else dared us it. The poor guy who tried ended up in a cast, compliments of Brennan. Angela laughed to herself at the memory. Brennan had tried to be fair and warned him the first time. The second time he tried it he also made the mistake of grabbing her arm. He was just trying to get her attention but they all knew Brennan did not like to be touched. She more than proved that, having left a gang leader on the floor of the FBI and breaking a serial killer's wrist. The FBI still needed Dr. Brennan's expertise and were desperate to find someone who could work with her. That was when the agency brought Sully back. Sully had finally returned to DC and jumped at the chance to work with Brennan again. He lasted longer than anyone else. A full three weeks. He was the last in a long line to come and go over the last six months.

The last fiasco with Sully was what drove Brennan to venture off on another one of these trips. Angela wondered for the umpteenth time how long Booth would be undercover. Brennan had honored Booth's trust in her by not revealing to anyone else where he really was. Even Angela was in the dark. All she knew was that Brennan had seen him before he left, a fact for which she was eternally grateful. Heaven only knew how much worse the situation would have been if he'd simply disappeared. Angela loved Brennan like a sister but there were times she just wanted to shake some sense into her. Dr. Sweets and Angela tag-teamed the good doctor, trying to get her to own up to feeling _something_. But Brennan was back to being the ultra calm and detached scientist she'd been before Booth. There were times when Angela thought Bren was even worse than she was then.

"That's it then." Brennan stated as she walked out of her office. The statement brought Angela out of her reverie. Cam, Hodgins and Zack had all gathered outside Brennan's office as well to say goodbye. Brennan planned to be gone for two months. What bothered Angela the most was how close-mouthed Brennan was about where she was going. As head of the department Cam had to know but even she wouldn't comment, which worried Angela even more. If none of them knew where she was going, then it could only mean some serious security clearance was involved.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind Sweetie" Angela pleaded for the tenth time that day. "We could still…."

"Ange! I'm sure." Brennan was holding firm. "I'll check in when I can so try not to worry too much." Brennan said hugging her friend goodbye. Farewells went around the group until Brennan had to leave for the airport.

The four remaining squints watch Dr. Brennan walk out of the Jeffersonian. Hodgins wrapped a comforting arm around Angela as she rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry softly. "I hope she knows what she's doing" Angela whispered. Cam and Jack quietly nodded their agreement. Zack was confused as he looked at the other three. Dr. Brennan was the best in their field. Certainly if something had occurred which would call into question her abilities, he would have known. Zack managed to keep that thought to himself.

Another two and a half months later

Special Agent Seeley Booth stood in his office at the Hoover building and took a good long breath. He had once again managed to return home in one piece although there had been some close calls. He'd spent a few weeks in isolation stateside, going through debriefings and ensuring the undercover story held. This was the first day he been free to contact anyone. He talked to Parker and was getting him for the weekend. He'd called Bones several times but her phone kept going straight to voicemail. He wasn't overly concerned, he could probably catch her at the museum or later at home. He was confident she wasn't angry with him. Unlike the FBI deciding to fake his death, he had gone to her personally and explained the situation. She hadn't liked it but he knew his Bones. She'd understand. Calm, rational and reasoned to a fault.

Deputy Director Cullen entered Booth's office as he was about to reacquaint himself with his desk chair. "Booth!" Cullen shouted "Thank God your back! Do you have any idea how much trouble we've had with those squints of yours?"

Booth smiled to himself. Bones giving everybody a hard time, huh? That's my girl, he thought. He greeted Cullen with a smile and a handshake, saying "Don't tell me Bones has been giving anyone trouble?"

"I don't know how you worked with that woman for three years. She may be brilliant but that doesn't do much when _no one_ can work with her." Cullen complained.

"Well Sir, don't look at me. I didn't ask to leave." Booth could not help but point out.

"I know, I know." Cullen replied. "Don't worry, though, that's the last time anyone pulls that stunt. I don't care _who_ is asking." Cullen looked down at his shoes and then back up at Booth "Uh, Booth…. I don't suppose you'd consider going back on assignment with Dr. Brennan? I swear you are the only one who can tolerate her and the rest of those squints."

Booth wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. Cullen was practically begging him to partner with Bones again. Not being able to get reassigned with her was his biggest fear coming back to work. He wasn't sure where he would end up. Booth tried to minimize his enthusiasm when he responded "I think I could manage." Having settled that, Cullen closed Booth's office door and the two discussed some of what had happened. Cullen was handling the paperwork himself and would let Booth know when he needed to sign.

Booth headed to the Jeffersonian after lunch, eager to see Bones. It had been more than eight agonizing months since he'd seen her last. He had only been able to send out two letters before he got into the nitty gritty of his mission. He had no idea if she had even received them. The memory of their last night together and that kiss had been a lifeline. It sounded cheesey and clichéd even in his own mind, but she had kept him going. He had promised his Bones he would come back and there was no way in h3!! he was going to break it.

Booth sauntered into the Medico-Legal lab at the Jeffersonian as if it had only been gone a few days. The platform was empty so he went directly to Bones' office to find it empty as well. Something seemed off but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Figuring Bones would be with Angela he headed to her office next. That's when he knew something was wrong.

Angela, Hodgins, Zack and Cam were gathered in Angela's office when Booth walked in. He started to greet them with a smile then stopped and simply asked "What's wrong? Where's Bones?"

"Booth!" Angela cried and ran to give him a big hug. She was crying and they were not tears of joy. Booth looked at Cam's grim face and his heart began to sink. Hodgins couldn't quite look Booth in the eye and even Zack seemed worried about something.

"Welcome back Seeley," Cam managed with some feeling.

"Yea, thanks. What's wrong Camille?" Booth countered.

Cam took a deep breath then released it slowly before responding. "Dr. Brennan's missing."

Chapter 3

"What!? Why didn't anyone at the FBI mention it? Wait, you _have _notified the FBI?" These were just a few of the million or so questions running through Booth's mind. He was doing his best to stay calm, after all it wouldn't do anyone any good to panic. Yet.

Cam took another deep breath before beginning "Well, you see, that's part of the problem. She wasn't working on an FBI case. She's been out of the country for almost three months." Cam knew Booth well and knew he was not going to like the rest of the story. She looked to Angela for help explaining.

Booth noticed the glances exchanged between Angela and Cam. He turned to Angela "Do you care to explain what's been going on?"

Angela was miffed by his tone. Booth had been gone for almost nine months after all. Then she remembered he didn't exactly have a choice so she continued for Cam. "Booth, do you remember all those crazy trips Brennan used to take? Usually to some country that is way to dangerous to dig through mass graves or whatever else?" She waited for Booth to nod before continuing. "Brennan had more or less stopped going on those trips after working with you. But things have been rough since you've been away…"

"Wait a minute. I did this right this time. She _knew_ what was going on before I left. If you're saying she took off because of me…" Booth was getting defensive. He couldn't stand the thought of Bones purposely putting herself in danger because he was gone. That happened too much for his piece of mind when they were partners.

"No! That's not what I meant…Let me try this again." Angela was floundering in her explanation. She was really too upset to think straight so she turned to Hodgins for help.

"Dude you know how difficult it was for you and Brennan when you first started working together? Imagine that to about the 10th power. We all love her but she was impossible for any other agent to work with. She went through _eight_ agents during the first six months you were gone." Hodgins glanced at Angela, hoping she would pick up the rest.

"_Eight?_" Booth was stunned by the number. "Cullen told me there had been several but I had no idea so many. Eight? Really?" Despite everything Booth couldn't help but be pleased that Bones had not been able function with another agent.

Angela picked up after that "Anyway after the last agent they sent she decided to accept one of the requests she gets about going off to some God-forsaken country to do her thing for who knows what agency."

Cam filled in "You probably don't know it but Dr. Brennan gets requests a month to do work for various federal agencies other than the FBI. In the last couple of years she has turned them all down. Dr. Goodman even asked for a meeting with Dr. Brennan and I to discuss it. Apparently several of the agencies were, well, let's just say perturbed by her sudden lack of enthusiasm for their requests. After being refused by Dr. Brennan some requests were sent directly to Dr. Goodman. I guess somebody thought he might be able to send her but he said that considering the circumstances and the possible danger involved, he was had to leave all final decisions up to Dr. Brennan."

"Fine. What does any of this have to do with Bones being missing?" Booth was becoming increasingly frustrated. This little history lesson was fine but he wanted to get to the point.

"We're getting there." Angela picked up the tale "Like Jack said things were not going well here with the FBI. So, when the next request came in, she said yes."

Booth nearly sagged with relief "So she's not really missing, then. She's just off on one of these expeditions."

Another round of concerned looks went around the remaining four squints. "That's just it Booth" Angela said "she was due back three weeks ago."

"Have you called whatever agency made the request? Maybe the work is taking longer than expected." Booth asked hopefully. There was still the possibility that this was a misunderstanding of some sort.

"Gee, now why didn't wee think of that" Hodgins asked.

Booth glared at Hodgins, clearly demonstrating he didn't appreciate the bug man's sarcasm.

"Jack, you aren't helping" Angela admonished then turned to Booth "She would never be this late returning home without letting me know." Angela was beginning to cry again.

"Booth Dr. Goodman and I have spent the last several days calling anyone we could think of. Someone from the office where the request originated is due this afternoon to brief us." Cam supplied. "Part of the problem is that no one at the Jeffersonian had a detailed itinerary for the trip. I'm not even sure Dr. Brennan knew the location herself."

Booth was becoming more worried by the second. "So where the hell is this guy?"

Just then there was a knock at Angela's office door. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Camille Saroyan." Everyone turned to look at the visitor. This had to be the agent they were all waiting for. Booth felt sick to his stomach when he saw the man in uniform.

"I'm Dr. Saroyan." Cam volunteered. She was confused to see a military officer standing in the doorway "Are you here to brief us on Dr. Brennan?"

"Ma'am I am only authorized to discuss the matter with you." The man was an Army officer in his late thirties.

"There's no way you're getting away with that" Angela declared "Anyway, anything you tell Cam she'll fill us in on. You might as well tell the story once."

"Sir, this is Ms. Montenegro, Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Addy and Special Agent Booth with the FBI. There's no way you are getting out of here without telling all of us exactly what is going on." Cam affirmed.

"Agent _Seeley_ Booth? Dr. Brennan's partner with the FBI?" The officer inquired. Booth nodded his head, placing his hands on his waist, widening his coat enough so that both his badge and gun were visible. "I didn't realize you had returned yet from….okay."

Then he began. "I am Lt. Col. James Cohan with U.S. Army Intelligence." Booth's face was completely blank and he had gone a little pale. He did not like where this might be going. "Dr. Brennan was working with us at several confidential locations. Her work was completed and she was being escorted to the airport when her escort was attacked. Both officers were dead when we found the vehicle but there was no sign of Dr. Brennan. We believe she may have been kidnapped."

Chapter 4

Hearing those words Booth was not too steady on his feet. He eased himself down into one of the chairs in the office. Cam was leaning against Angela's desk for support.

"Oh my God" Angela whispered softly. She was clutching Hodgins' hand like a lifeline.

"Where is she" Booth demanded.

Lt. Col. Cohen looked distinctly ill at ease when he answered "We aren't sure."

Booth shot up out of his chair and stalk over to the officer. "What do you mean you don't know? Where the hell was she when this happened? Bones is a civilian! Where would you have sent her that required an armed escort?" He was terrified they had sent her back to Iraq where, if she were indeed kidnapped, the results could not be good.

"South America." Cohen responded "That's all I am at liberty to disclose to the present company." Cohen eyed Booth carefully. The agent's jaw was clenched so tight he was certain it would snap at any moment. Then he continued "There is more, if I could speak with Agent Booth privately."

"Use Dr. Brennan's office." This from Cam.

Booth stared Cohen down for several more minutes before leading him to Bones' empty office. Booth waited for Cohen to walk into Bones' office before following him in and closing the door. Booth watched the Lt. Col. carefully as he waited for further explanation.

"First of all, let me say that I am fully cognizant of you impeccable service record in both the Army and FBI" Cohen began. "Much of what I am about to tell you is highly classified information that could not be divulged to Dr. Brennan's colleagues. The only reason I am able to discuss it with you is that it actually relates to a target assigned to you several years ago." Cohen waited for a reaction from Booth but received only stoney silence and a menacing glare.

His outward appearance did nothing to show the turmoil he felt. _Please don't say that Bones is in danger again because of me_ he prayed silently.

"I am confident you remember a target you were given several years ago by the name of Louis Valdez."

"Yea, I remember. The target was successfully eliminated." Booth was somewhat confused at the mention of the man's name. That had been a mission during his first tour of duty as a sniper with the Army Rangers. "That was ages ago, what does that have to do with what's happening now?"

"Over the last year we have received new information indicating the intelligence providing the ID on Louis Valdez was incorrect." Cohen knew that for any agent or officer, but especially a man like Booth, hearing that someone was targeted in error would not be an easy thing to hear.

"Are you telling me I was assigned to target an innocent man?" Booth did not like where this was going. It wasn't as if he had _enjoyed_ being a sniper. It's not the kind of thing you relish but he was good at it. He had joined the Army to serve his country and it was the role his country assigned him. Booth strived to be the best in whatever he did and usually succeeded.

"We aren't ready to say that" Cohen continued "We located the grave of the man we believed to be Valdez. The tombstone had his name on it but there has been significant activity within his cartel leading us to believe Valdez himself is still alive. It is possible the original ID used to target him was faulty or that he somehow found out what was planned and sent a decoy. In either case you, Agent Booth, are not responsible. You successfully executed your orders."

Booth took a moment to digest the information he had been given. This meant only one thing "Dr. Brennan was in Columbia when she disappeared." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

"Correct" Cohen confirmed.

Booth walked over to the couch and sat down. There were so many questions racing through his mind he didn't know where to begin. Then yet another thought occurred to him. No way would it have taken Bones two months to make an ID on that case. "Where else was she?"

Cohen looked up abruptly from his close inspection of his polished shoes "What do you mean?"

"I mean, no way it takes Bones two months to make that kind of ID. Where was she before?"

Cohen was clearly surprised. The man clearly knew his partner very well. "Dr. Brennan was in and out of several other countries. We had requested Dr. Brennan's assistance in identifying remains in various other locales. Columbia was the last on the itinerary."

"Couldn't be that you were also trying not to raise any suspicions by sending her directly to South America now could it?" Booth realized he sounded a lot like Hodgins on one of his conspiracy rants but he knew how intelligence worked. Cohen's silence was enough of an answer for Booth.

"How close are you to finding her? And don't give me any company crap."

"We have several solid leads that are being tracked down. Obviously we are concentrating most heavily on Columbia but there is a chance that the ambush was arranged by a group from somewhere else."

The more answers he got from Cohen the more upset Booth was becoming.

"If it helps, we have a rescue team on standby, should we get anything concrete" Cohen offered. The glare he received in response clearly said it did NOT help.

Booth stared at the floor lost in his thoughts when his head snapped up "Who's leading the rescue team?"

Cohen looked at him questioningly before answering "Sergeant Jeffrey Martin."

Booth nodded. He had served with Martin and they were old friends. "I want to be part of the team."

"Agent Booth" Cohen began "I don't think that's…"

The intensity of Booth's stare cause Cohen to shiver. "I don't care what you think. Make it happen. You people owe her a safe trip home."

Cohen started to object again but Booth interrupted him "Look, if you're making a legitimate effort to bring her back then I do not see a problem. I can only be an asset."

Booth had plenty of connections on his own but he wasn't above using Bones' connections either "I have enough friends myself to make this happen. I am also sure you know just how well connected Dr. Brennan is. You wouldn't want any of them to think you're not giving this your best efforts now would you?"

Cohen knew when he was beat. Booth was a hero with the Army and the FBI. He didn't doubt the man could manage on his own. The thought of involving Dr. Brennan's rolodex, however, was downright frightening. She had friends all the way up the chain of command (in every branch of the service), not to mention a half dozen Senators and a few well-placed people at the White House. "I'll contact Sgt. Martin this afternoon. You'll be able to leave tomorrow at 0700."

Chapter 5

Cohen had been gone 30 seconds before Angela, Hodgins, Zack and Cam were in Brennan's office looking expectantly at Booth.

"Don't even think about trying to walk out of this room without giving us details." Angela stated firmly.

Booth looked around at the four other scientists that made up Bones' family of choice and debated on how much of he could tell them. Just as Booth started to update them as best he could another thought occurred to him "Do Max and Russ know Bones is missing?"

Cam spoke up "No. They knew she was going out of the country for a while. We thought it best to just let them think she extended her stay. Given their history no one wanted Max venturing off on his own to find Brennan." There was no arguing with that.

Booth nodded his agreement "I think that's for the best. Neither one of them needs to know any more than that." He stood and started to pace around the office. He related the story to them in the broadest strokes possible, ending with "Cohen is arranging for me to be on a transport flight 7 tomorrow morning."

Throughout the recounting Booth had been staring off into space, not meeting anyone's gaze until he had finished. He was met with stunned silence.

Hodgins was the first to speak "You may all hate this, but does anyone else smell a conspiracy?" Booth hated to admit it but the bug man had verbalized his own thoughts. He had never been one to buy into such nonsense but the whole situation was starting to sound too contrived. There was no way Booth would acknowledge the thought but his silence convinced Hodgins he was on to something.

"Jack this is hardly the time for one of your rants" Angela said, not unkindly.

"Yea? Then why is our very own G-man so quiet?" Hodgins was starting to gear up into full-on conspiracy mode "Think about it. Doesn't it seem awfully convenient that Booth here was shipped off by the FBI on some super-secret undercover mission for _months_. Then Brennan gets saddled with a bunch of sub-par agents who are supposedly filling in for him. Once she has enough of that she finally agrees to go on another of these hush-hush missions? Only to disappear on her way home?"

The look on Booth's face told Angela, Hodgins and Cam more than words could. Zack, as always, was oblivious. Eyeing Booth carefully Cam spoke "You weren't undercover with the FBI were you?" There was no way Booth could get away with lying to Cam. She knew him too well and for too long. Again, his silence spoke for him.

"If you weren't with the FBI then where were you?" Angela asked

"I know!" Hodgins exclaimed "I'd lay money on you being on some Army mission." Booth knew the squints were all geniuses in the lab but he had never given them enough real-world credit. All he could do was nod.

"Did Brennan know?" Angela was never one to hold back when she had a question.

"Yea, she knew."

"That makes sense" Cam was nodding as she said it "I was reviewing the request. Not knowing where you were I didn't make the connection, but the Army definitely alluded to the possibility that one set of remains could be yours."

"Great. Now I'm not even here and I'm still putting her in danger."

"Booth this is not your fault. People outranking any of us obviously put a lot of work into arranging your departure." This from Cam with Angela nodding in agreement.

"Maybe you're right. I don't know."

"Listen to me Booth" Angela began "You may not want to believe this right now but Brennan has been safer with you than she was before. Think about it. If she was still taking these trips on a regular basis it was only a matter of time before this happened again. At least this time you're here to save her."

Booth started to shrug his shoulders when a key word caught his attention "What do you mean 'a matter of time before this happened _again?_' Has this sort of thing happened before?"

Angela realized her slip and tried to cover "What? Oh No! It's nothing…just my imagination I'm sure." Angela realized too late that Brennan had never told Booth about being captured in El Salvador.

"Angela, I'm warning you…"

"Ange, babe, this is not the time to push Booth. You might as well tell him." Hodgins advised.

"You know what she's talking about too?" Booth asked.

"I don't know what they're talking about either." Cam offered.

"I haven't understood half of what you have all been saying." Zack supplied. That was Zack. If it wasn't a bone, good luck getting through to him.

Angela sighed then recounted as briefly as possible the story her best friend had told her about being held for four days and being threatened. Watching Booth's face carefully the entire time Angela felt like ducking to avoid the explosion coming.

"I SWEAR this is the last time she does this if I have to start handcuffing us together!" The thought of this happening before, when he had no way of helping her all but paralyzed him.

"Look guys, I have calls to make and a bag to pack. I'll keep in touch as best I can." Booth made his farewells and started to leave the lab. "Oh. And if Max or Russ call again, keep putting them off."

Somewhere in Columbia, the following day

"Booth old man! It's been a long time!" Sgt. Jeffrey Martin greeted his old friend enthusiastically.

"Hey Martin. Good to see you. Do you have anything yet?" While it was nice to see an old friend, Booth had more important things on his mind. Like finding Bones.

"Wow. I got word late last night you were joining us down here. I guess finding out that Louis Valdez might not be dead has really gotten to you, huh?" All Martin knew about the woman they were looking for was that she was a forensic anthropologist sent to confirm whether or not Valdez was dead.

"Actually I'm here for my partner." Booth responded.

"You're partner? The bone lady?" Martin asked "Don't tell me she's the one we're looking for?" Martin didn't want to be the one to tell his friend, but they weren't getting much news and what they did have wasn't great. He wasn't holding out much hope that the lady doctor would be found alive. One look at his old friend and Martin wisely kept those thoughts to himself.

"Do you have any news?"

"Not much" Martin answered honestly "We thought we had something yesterday but it turned into a dead end. I should have some new intel any day now."

"We have to find her Martin." Booth said "We just have to find her."

It was obvious to the Sgt that Booth had more than just a professional bond with his partner. Under normal circumstances no way would Booth have been permitted to join the rescue crew but here he was, in a remarkably short period of time.

Two more days went where they turned up nothing. Booth knew time was running out. Without any new information the team wouldn't be able to stay on the case for more than 36 hours. Later that evening Martin found his old friend staring blankly into the campfire. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Booth remained quite for a few minutes "I know time is running out for you guys but I don't know what I'll do if I can't find her. This may not make sense to you but I know, I just _know_ wherever she is she's waiting for me come get her. I can't let her down. I just can't lose my Bones."

It had been obvious since he arrived that Booth cared deeply for his partner. Now Martin realized that his friend was very much in love with this mysterious Dr. Brennan. For Booth's sake, he hoped they got something soon.

Chapter 6

The next day

"Booth! Hey Booth!" Martin was yelling "You're gonna want to hear what this guy has to say."

Booth looked up from cleaning his gun and saw Martin standing with a local guy. Booth felt the first surge of hope in a long time. The excitement in Martin's voice could only mean good news. He hurried over to where the other two men were standing.

"Go ahead Jose, tell Booth here what you just told me." Turning to Booth he continued "I'm not 100 but I thing Jose here may have seen your girl. I'm hoping you might be able to tell us for sure."

It was the best news Booth had heard in ages.

"Well, I was working in the fields like usual and I have to go into the basement for supplies. I hear some lady yelling at Senior's guards. Then I hear some weird noises, like somebody fighting." Booth wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the rest but he urged the older man to continue "Then I hear more yelling. Lady starts saying some-thing about stars."

Booth and Martin looked at each other and quietly mouthed "Stars?"

Martin asked Jose to clarify what he meant by "stars." "Did the lady actually say 'stars'?"

"Not exactly senior. She say some-thing like…it sounded like astro-olog-cally." Jose clearly had trouble with the word.

Suddenly Booth seemed very excited "Anthropologically?"

"Si! That is what the lady said!" Jose enthused "You know the word. Pardon, sir, but what does she mean?"

Booth practically hugged Martin in his excitement. "That's my girl. That's Bones."

"You're sure? With just one word?"

"Trust me. It's her." Booth rolled his eyes as he said it. At the same time he couldn't keep a smile from his face.

Jose answered several more questions regarding Dr. Brennan. It had been more than a week since Jose had been in the basement but the outside entrance he normally used was still being guarded. Both Martin and Booth took this as a good sign. They were able to get the location of the house and additional security information from Jose. They spent the rest of the day planning a rescue mission.

The team left an hour before dusk so they would be in place when night fell. The operation would not take place until later in the night. Everyone needed to be in place before the estate was quiet for the night, where even the slightest noise could be suspect. They knew there would be a single guard at the outside entrance. Jose told them that the first time he was down there two one guard was outside with the lady and two more were inside the room. It totaled four guards in all. The odds were more than in their favor with a six-man team. Two stayed outside as lookouts while Booth, Martin and two of his team (Smith & Williams) made their move. The outside guard was easily subdued. While he napped Williams remained at the door while three entered the basement.

The air was cold, damp and pitch black. Suddenly the hallway took a sharp left turn and Booth could see a dim light in the distance. That had to be where she was being held. Booth called upon every tiny bit of training and restraint not to charge down the hallway to that room. For safety's sake he knew they had to be slow and methodical, even if it killed him. In the small circle of light Booth, Martin and Smith crept down the hall, staying to the outer edges of the wall. It was an unspoken decision that Booth would be the first through the door. Martin and Smith made their move on the two guards while Booth busted through the door to the small room. There were no windows, no light of any kind. Booth said a silent prayer blessing night vision goggles when he saw Bones lying on a broken down cot. He knew there wasn't a lot of time so he to be sure she had a pulse, scooped her up and ran out with Martin and Smith. They met Williams by the door. With cover from the two hidden team members, Martin, Smith and Williams Booth carried Brennan to the trees. No one else at the house had yet to realize anything happened.

Booth knew there wasn't much time before they had to move on to the vehicles but he needed to get some kind of response from Bones. She had a pulse but her breathing was shallow. He couldn't tell much in the dark. "Bones!" He tried to wake her in the loudest whisper he could "Bones! Can you hear me?" A small whimper was enough for now. At least she heard him and responded.

"Booth!" Came Martin's voice "We've gotta move."

The team retreated back to their waiting vehicles. The darkness precluded Booth or anyone else from determining if she was injured at all. As soon as the team reached the safety of the trees Martin radioed for a helo lift with medics. They were on their way back to camp to rendezvous.

No one was able to get a good look at Brennan until they were enclosed on the helicopter, taking them out to the a Navy ship in the Pacific. Dr. Brennan had been held on an estate west of Medellin close to the base of the Andes. The medic on board started an IV right away. Her vitals were stable but she had definitely been banged up a bit. The first thing she saw when she woke up in the chopper was Booth's face. She managed a semblance of a smile when she whispered "Booth."

Chapter 7

Bones was in the infirmary, hooked up to all sorts of monitors. The Navy doctors determined she had a fracture in her left arm, bruises, she was dehydrated and the blood tests showed that whoever was holding her kept her drugged. Despite arguments from the doctor Booth had never left her side. She hadn't regained consciousness since the moment on the helicopter but the doctor assured him that with plenty of rest she should be fine. Booth had never been so relieved in his entire life. His eyes never left her face and once the medical team left he couldn't stop touching her. He held her hand and stroked her hair, waiting for her to wake up. She finally came to the next day.

Brennan moaned then opened her eyes, still groggy from the ordeal "Booth.." she managed a ghost of a smile "Knew you'd come…"she whispered. Booth smiled in spite of himself.

"Shh.." He told her "Just rest. I'll be right back." Booth went to notify the doctor she was awake and to talk to Martin. Under normal circumstances Martin and his team would not find themselves on a Navy vessel but these were not normal circumstances.

Booth took the opportunity to talk to Martin. Martin's team was being flown back to their station in a couple hours. Bones and Booth would be flown back to DC first thing in the morning. Booth's next stop was to notify Angela and the rest of the squints that Bones was safe.

Few Days later in D.C.

Nurse Miller heaved an enormous sigh of relief. Dr. Brennan was being released from Georgestown Hospital today and the nursing staff couldn't be happier. There was a constant barrage of visitors in Dr. Brennan's room and none of them understood what the words _visiting hours_ mean. Most of them were nice enough people. Nurse Miller smiled to herself at how charming the doctor's father was. Her coworkers were okay, if a little weird. Then there was her partner. Under normal circumstances Nurse Miller was not a woman easily intimidated. But this man was tall and obviously strong. And a federal agent. And he carried a gun. The man would not listen to reason. He would occasionally leave during the day but always returned at night and slept by Dr. Brennan's bed. It was all a bit confusing. Agent Booth obviously loved his partner a great deal but they didn't seem to have more than a professional relationship. The nurse shook her head at her own musings. _Ah to be in love and young again._ Silly kids always thought they had all the time in the world.

Dr. Brennan herself had not been no picnic. The curse of an overly-educated patient. Always thinking they know better than the hospital staff. Of course it didn't help yesterday when one of the hospital physicians requested Dr. Brennan's opinion on an osteological issue for another patient. All Nurse Miller could think was _please don't encourage her. She already wants to have analysis on __**all **__her medication._

So, it was with great enthusiasm Nurse Miller walked into Dr. Brennan's room (also occupied by Agent Booth, naturally) and informed her she had been released. She was free to go. Soon. Please.

The nurse shook hood head bemusedly as the pair bickered all the way to elevator. They seemed to be arguing over the fact why Agent Booth was pushing her in the mandatory wheelchair when she could just as easily push herself. With an arm fracture. She caught a glimpse of them in the elevator. Agent Booth had his eyes raised to the ceiling, as if he was asking for help while Dr. Brennan continued arguing.

Booth managed to get Bones into his SUV with minimal fuss.

"I need to make a stop before you take me home."

"No. No way are we stopping at the Jeffersonian. I know you. You'll get caught up in…"

"Booth! I told Lt. Col. Cohen we would stop at his office on the way back from the hospital. They're still waiting on the results of my findings from Columbia." Bones explained. Cohen had been unsuccessful in his many attempts to speak to Dr. Brennan privately at the hospital.

"Didn't you give them the results before you started for home?"

"No. That would have required sending the results through an electronic medium or via regular mail. The Army felt the results were too sensitive to take any risks. I was to report my findings in person upon returning to DC."

"Fine. But then you are going straight home." Booth looked over his partner in the passenger seat and gave her his best you-aren't-winning-this-one look. Luck was obviously on his side when she reluctantly agreed. Then he remembered the whole fiasco involved him as well. Booth had been so distracted by her situation he had pushed any thoughts of Louis Valdez completely out of his mind. "I don't suppose you'd care to share those findings with me?"

"Sorry. The information has to be cleared by Cohen first." She decided to get a bit of revenge on her partner "Protocol, you know." Bones looked over at booth with a small, knowing smile.

"Please tell me you aren't brining THAT up again." If he hadn't been driving Booth would have started beating his head against the steering wheel. Under any other circumstances his Bones was all reason and rationale.

"I'm just making sure you realize that I, too, am capable of following protocol" She explained "At least as long it is logical."

They finally arrived at Cohen's office. Brennan looked confused when Booth followed her in "Booth I don't think you're allowed to be here for this." She began.

"It's okay Dr. Brennan" Cohen assured her "This matter involves Agent Booth as well."

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked. The look on her face showed she answered her own question "Because he rescued me, correct?"

"Actually, Dr. Brennan, it's more than that." Cohen had finally come to realize he would have to come clean to Dr. Brennan about the entire situation. Knowing her reputation, he had a bad feeling it would not go well. "I'll explain in a moment but first I need to know if the remains you examined were indeed those of Louis Valdez."

"Yes, the records you provided showed a 100 correlation to the remains." Dr. Brennan informed Cohen. She noticed that Booth seemed relieved by the news but did not understand why.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan. You confirmed the information I just received. You have no idea how much we appreciate your assistance in this matter." For a moment Cohen thought he might actually get away with ending the conversation there.

"Wait. How is Booth involved? What is going on here?"

"Louis Valdez operated a large drug cartel out of Columbia. There are still parts of the operation that are classified, but suffice to say that Intelligence sent a sniper to eliminate the threat Mr. Valdez posed." While Cohen was relating the story Booth knew the moment Bones realized where he fit in.

"You were the sniper, weren't you?" Bones asked. Booth simply nodded and waited for Cohen to continue.

"About a year ago reports began to trickle in that Mr. Valdez was still alive. Our concern was that the intel leading us to him originally may have been faulty. Given the amount of time that passed and the condition of the remains, we knew we would need the best to confirm any possible ID." Cohen continued "Obviously, we contacted you. As you know the information you provided was too sensitive for any normal communication formats. That is why you were asked to deliver the results in person."

"This is all fascinating Cohen but if Valdez is dead, then who took Bones? What would be the point?"

"As I mentioned when you arrived, new information came across my desk shortly before you arrived that will clear up the motive behind Dr. Brennan's kidnapping. Louis had a brother about two years younger than him. The brother's name is Raul. Raul decided to take over his brother's cartel by posing as Louis. They look enough alike for Raul to pass as Louis, especially since his brother had been missing for several years. Raul arranged for the kidnapping to prevent Dr. Brennan from submitting her findings and thereby putting and end to Raul's charade. Part of what I learned was that Raul has been dealt with by someone from within his own cartel."

"I don't know what that means." Bones said.

"It means one of his own guys killed him Bones." Booth answered simply. Booth was torn between feeling cheated at not getting Raul himself and relieved that it was over.

"Once again, thank you for you work Dr. Brennan. I would also like to apologize for the ordeal you suffered because of it." Cohen appeared genuinely remorseful. It wouldn't serve anyone's purpose of the renowned forensic anthropologist had come to real harm.

"Are we done here?" Booth wanted to know. Despite the fact Booth was able to go after Bones himself he still did not like Cohen much. As far as he was concerned, Cohen never should have put her in such a dangerous situation without adequate protection.

"Yes. And don't worry, I'll take care of any questions you're involvement might raise." Cohen told Booth "It's the least I can do."

Booth was finally able to take Brennan home.

Chapter 8

It was late in the afternoon when the pair arrived at Brennan's apartment. Brennan managed to convince Booth to make at least one more stop. After three months there would be nothing to eat at her apartment. The only condition was that it be take-out so she could be home and relax.

Brennan had never been more grateful to walk through her front door. Booth followed behind with the food they had ordered. She started to walk to the kitchen but Booth's voice stopped her. "Hu-uh" He said "You go sit down. I'll bring the food out to you."

Normally Brennan would argue but it had been a long day and she was feeling worn out.

So she smiled warmly and gave him a sincere thank you as she reclined on the sofa. A few minutes later Booth walked into the living room with their dinner and some drinks.

They had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. "Sweetie are you up?" There was no mistaking Angela's voice.

"Come on in Ange," Brennan answered "The door's open."

"I hope you don't mind but I have company with me" Angela said as she walked in, followed closely by Hodgins, Zack and Cam. "We all wanted to be sure you got home okay. Booth! You're still here?" Angela shot Brennan a knowing grin. Brennan just rolled her eyes.

"Actually we got back about a half hour ago." Booth answered.

"Where were you all afternoon?" Cam wanted to know.

"Cohen needed to see Bones." Booth answered.

"Are you finally going to fill us in?" This from Hodgins "It's okay if you don't want to. I've already come up with several theories myself." He added with a grin.

Brennan looked at Booth as if to ask what he thought. He shrugged his shoulders and said "You might as well tell them. Neither on of us will hear the end of it if you don't."

Between the two they filled the rest of the squint team in on what had occurred in Columbia. The story would have gone quicker had it not been for Hodgins interrupting with conspiracy theories (not all of which were far off) and Zack needing to have certain comments explained. By the end of the tale the rest of the group could do little more than stare at Brennan and Booth in stunned silence.

"You left out the part about who sent you overseas." Hodgins commented. No way was he going to let a conspiracy involving his friends go unacknowledged.

"What's he talking about Booth?" Brennan asked

Hodgins spoke up despite Booth's glare. "We figured that so-called Army Intelligence arranged for our good agent here to be sent back overseas so he would be out of their way to you. Since you stopped accepting their requests when you started working with him."

Brennan started to argue the point then stopped. Had she really done that? She started going over the various requests she had received since working with Booth. That was when she realized Hodgins was right. The trips she used to make satisfied some sort of need she didn't experience working with Booth. The thought bothered her somehow so she decided to move the conversation along.

They had all continued to discuss various attributes of the case when Brennan started to doze off. "Okay. Time for everyone to go home." Booth announced. Brennan was half-asleep so she couldn't argue.

"I planned on staying here. Bren really shouldn't be alone tonight." Angela was genuinely concerned about her friend being alone for this first time since returning to DC. She had been through a terrible ordeal.

"Don't worry about it Angela. I'll hang around as long as she needs." Booth answered. Angela smiled to herself at his answer. It was exactly what she hoped he would say. Booth locked the door behind everyone as they left. Then he went over to the couch and scooped Brennan up in his arms.

"Bedtime for you Bones." He said softly. He walked her back to her bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He was just turning to go when he heard her voice.

"Booth?" Her voice was soft and sleepy.

"Yea Bones?"

"Is everyone gone?"

"Yep. They just left."

"You aren't… are you leaving?"

"I'll stay." Booth answered "I'm going out to the other room. You stay in here and rest."  
But Brennan was a bit more awake now. "Booth" her voice stopped him.

"Could you..would you mind staying in here?" Her clear blue eyes held uncertainty and a touch of fear.

"What's wrong Bones?"

"It's just…I'm…I'm not ready to be alone just yet" She said softly as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Booth knelt down on the floor by her bed. "Shh..it's okay. I'm here and you're not alone. You know I'll always be here."

Brennan nodded and smiled a little through her tears "I believe you." Those were three of the sweetest words Booth had ever heard her say.

Booth watched as she chewed a bit on her lower lip. "What is it Bones?" He knew by the look on her face she had a question for him. The vulnerability in her eyes as she waited to speak tore at his heart. He wanted to hold her in his arms and erase every terrible memory of what had happened.

Brennan hated being afraid but after the last several weeks she just couldn't bear the though of spending the night alone. In the dark. Even in her own home. So she worked up her courage "Would you stay here with me?" She couldn't quite meet his eyes "Overnight I mean."

"Sure Bones. Tell ya what. I'll sit in here until you fall asleep and then I'll head out to the couch and…"

"No!" Brennan cringed at how forcefully that word came out "I meant stay in here. With me." She demonstrated the point by scooting backwards on her bed to make room. Booth saw the uncertainty and fear that he might refuse in her eyes. He wondered to himself if she realized just how much her beautiful blue eyes revealed. He understood what she was asking and why. Even more important he knew how much courage it took for her to ask for help.

Without saying a word he stood up and laid down beside her. Then he reached out and took her hand in his. She smiled at him and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Booth watched her sleep for a while, finding solace in the evenness of her breathing. Just a week ago he feared he may never see her again and now here she was. He said a quiet prayer of thanks before drifting off himself.

Sometime during the night Booth was awakened by Brennan stirring and mumbling something in her sleep. It was obvious she was having a nightmare. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's okay" he whispered "I'm right here." She quieted down almost immediately at the soft sound of his voice. Brennan squirmed tighter against him.

"Booth" her voice was very low and quiet. Booth was certain she was still asleep so he only answered with "Hmm?"

"I love you" came out very soft. Booth was certain his heart had just stopped. He looked down and Brennan was definitely still out cold. He couldn't help but smile. Then he leaned down and breathed in the fresh scent of her hair. "I love you too, Bones" he whispered. He kept smiling as he realized she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. But that was okay. He knew. And know was enough. For now.

The End.


End file.
